Girls, Be Ambitious
by Silent Child
Summary: Before their big match, Suzuna kisses Sena on the cheek for good luck. Hiruma notices that Sena has a morale boost afterward and gets an idea. /HiruMamo/


**Summary: **Before their big match, Suzuna kisses Sena on the cheek for good luck. Hiruma notices that Sena has a morale boost afterwards, and gets an idea.

**Author's Note:** Yay, my first Eyeshield 21 fic! Everyone's a bit OOC though...

I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. 8D

Sena/Suzuna, sorta Hiruma/Mamori

Title from Miyavi's song. :D

**Warning: **Small spoiler for chapter 154/155. No, unfortunately it's not a kiss, cause that never happened. ):

-

**Girls, Be Ambitious **

**- **

"Sena!"

A short, raven-haired girl waved her pompoms around enthusiastically, catching the attention of a spiky haired boy.

"Suzuna," The speedy running back of Deimon High greeted, as he walked towards Suzuna.

"All pumped up for the game?" Suzuna grinned, prodding Sena with a pompom.

"Yeah...I'm pretty nervous, though," Sena sheepishly put a hand to the back of his head. After revealing to the entire stadium that he was Eyeshield 21, the attention he was receiving was intimidating.

"Aw, you'll do fine," The cheery girl said encouragingly. She pondered a moment as Sena seemed to mumble nervously under his breath. Then, she grinned again. "Good luck, Sena!"

Sena's eyes widened as Suzuna planted a kiss on his cheek.

"T-thanks..."

Hiruma managed to catch this (actually, the entire team did), and began to smirk. After watching how insanely happy (and not to mention how fast he was speeding around the field) Sena had become, Hiruma made his way to a certain auburn haired girl with an idea fresh in his mind.

Mamori sat on the team bench, fiddling with an mp3 player. She wasn't good with electronics, and had been pondering on how to work the complicated electronic device. It belonged to Suzuna, but all the controls seemed to be switched around. The play button seemed to be the stop button; the rewind button was the skip button; the stop button seemed to be the volume up button, and so on. Nonetheless, Suzuna had insisted her to listen to a few of her songs. However, the musical device had been stuck on one song: _Girls, Be Ambitious_ by a Japanese artist named Miyavi. It didn't seem like the type of music Suzuna would listen to.

_Be bold, huh? _Mamori mused to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiruma approach the bench. Probably to cause trouble like he usually did. The auburn haired girl plucked the earphones from her ears and neatly tucked Suzuna's mp3 player away, as Hiruma neared her.

"Hey fucking manager," The blonde-haired demon grinned mischievously.

"Don't call me that," Mamori lightly scolded. She knew it was no use, but it was a habit of hers.

"Did you see that?" Hiruma asked, still with a grin, as he pointed a finger at Sena and Suzuna.

"Of course," Mamori raised an eyebrow. If he was going to make fun of Sena again...

"Do it to the fucking monkey."

"Hiruma! What kind of order is that?" Mamori exclaimed, lightly blushing. It was the strangest thing she had ever heard Hiruma say.

"If the shrimp's spirits can soar like that, then the damn monkey will do pretty fucking well in today's game."

Mamori never knew that a grin could get any wider.

"That's absurd," She spluttered, at a loss of words.

"Oh, I know."

Hiruma turned away, making his way back to the football field. The manager of the Deimon High football team tucked a handful of hair behind her ear, relieved that Hiruma did not torment her any further. Of course, she was sadly mistaken; Hiruma always tortured his victims until they _squirmed_.

"So kiss me instead."

Hiruma watched as Mamori's jaw hung open, snapped shut, and then hung open again. He cackled; watching her squirm was quite amusing. She was on his top-five list of people he liked to torture. Whether it was her stumbling over words (from her usually calm appearance), or the interesting shades of red she'd blush, he just liked to watch her reactions.

Hiruma grinned, turning away to make his way back to the field again. Mamori clamped her mouth shut, still at a loss of words. Then, she looked back at the mp3 player, the screen still scrolling the song title "_Girls, Be Ambitious_".

A light bulb lit up above her head.

"Hiruma!"

"What now, fu –"

_Chu._

Mamori had tiptoed up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

For a moment, the quarterback seemed flabbergasted but quickly covered it up with his usual leer, and whipped out his demonic threat book. "Hmmm, goody-two-shoes Anezaki Mamori kisses thequarterback, Hiruma...I wonder what this will do to your reputation?"

"Hiruma, you're a horrible person!"

Mamori waved a broomstick around dangerously as Hiruma took his place on the field. Then it dawned on her: what was she _thinking_? She actually kissed him? Maybe that was too bold. Sighing, she gave a small smile.

At least seeing Hiruma at a loss of words, even if it was for a split second, made her day.


End file.
